As 3G is commercially applied on a large scale, wireless-data-card-type communication products are being used more and more widely. Most of data cards have a self-starting installation function, with which a data card is enumerated as an installation disc when inserted into a Personal Computer (PC) installed with no driver and User Interfere (UI), so that an installation program in the disc runs automatically to install a driver and a UI.
Industry software refers to software which is specially developed for a certain industry and therefore has an obvious industrial feature. Industry software, which has characteristics including high pertinence and operational ease, is specifically classified into: financial software, Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) software, design software, project cost software, construction material software and the like
Existing industry software, before being used, need to be installed in a disc of a PC to install software and relevant data in the disc of the PC, and the software and the relevant data, when being run, are loaded from the disc of the PC into a memory and run in the memory. As the Internet is being used more and more widely, the categories of new computer viruses increase and the computer viruses spread at a much higher speed, which makes the industry software and data stored in the disc of the PC easily destroyed or stolen by viruses and Trojans.